


The Sweetest Dream

by PeculiarProjects



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Cas eats cake, Cas is stuck in a dream, Cas wants cuddles, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Birthday, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Djinn got Cas, Djinni & Genies, Fluffy, Happy Castiel, Inner Dialogue, M/M, No Smut, Pining Dean Winchester, Sam is just there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You might be a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarProjects/pseuds/PeculiarProjects
Summary: When Cas is attacked by a Djinn, Sam and Dean rush to rescue him from dying while the angel is trapped in his mind. The question is, what is Cas experiencing inside of his head?





	The Sweetest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend being at least past season 2, episode 20 so this chapter makes the most sense. In all honesty though, all you need to know is that when a Djinn poisons someone, they are stuck inside of their mind, living the life that they desire the most until they die in real life.

"I didn't think Djinns could affect angels."

 

"I didn't think so either, but the possibility hasn’t ever come up before."

 

Sam and Dean both glanced at one another, unsure how to continue. Cas was strung up before them, eyes glazed over. 

 

"Find the Djinn. We need to kill it and save Cas before he dies in his head," Dean demanded.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. 

 

"You should look with me. We can split up and find it faster. You won't be able to help Cas by staying here." Sam's tone remained very matter-of-fact, but there was a touch of concern.

 

Dean looked at the angel's closed eyes, envisioning the bright blue that hid behind the lids. 

 

"I'm staying here. Don't forget the lamb's blood. Go." He didn't bother to turn his head towards his brother to say this.

 

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean raised his voice to shout, "Go!"

 

Sam moved quickly, pulling out a knife as he fled the room.

 

Dean's eyebrows scrunched together as he stared unblinkingly at Cas. He slipped the limp hand into his own, grasping it firmly.

 

Underneath everything, Dean knew that the real reason he stayed behind was that if all else failed, he wanted to be with Cas in his final moments. It would kill him if he found out that he chased a Djinn around, only to let Cas die alone.

 

Then again, he also wanted to be the first person the angel saw once he opened his eyes. Blue would meet candy apple green, and Dean would feel whole again. Leaving Cas alone had never been an option since he wanted to be there no matter the outcome. 

 

He wouldn't let it end like this though. He longed to see that naive sky blue more than he ever had before.

 

Dean could see Cas' eyes rolling around, indicating he was deep in REM sleep, or whatever kind of sleep Djinn dreams came from. 

 

All he could do was silently curse at Sam to hurry up and wonder what Cas dreamed of. 

 

***

 

Cas pulled himself away from Dean's muscled arms. He couldn't help the wide grin that stretched across his face.

 

"What is this for Dean?" he asked in his gruff voice. Cas had stepped back, but he was still close enough to Dean to admire his freckles. 

 

"What do you mean? It's your birthday!" Dean's smile was sincerely ecstatic, which made Cas only smile even brighter. 

 

Although Cas couldn't turn his lips downwards, he frowned slightly. Dean’s evident happiness made Cas happy, but the source was always a solution for whatever task the brothers were doing, or a pretty woman, or even knowing Sam was safe. Celebrating something for Cas? That didn’t seem normal, but he couldn’t keep his overflowing joy contained. 

 

"Birthday? No, Dean. I don't believe I have one of those." Cas was more confused than displeased. If Dean was so excited to celebrate a fake event for Cas, he was completely willing to play along, if only to see Dean continue smiling. 

 

There was a twinkle in those green eyes, and Cas wondered what mischievousness came with a "birthday." For obvious reasons, him and his brothers had never celebrated a birthday. The image of a human woman giving birth crossed Cas’ mind, and his frown, as well as concern, deepened. 

 

Sam walked into the room wearing a goofy party hat that Cas had seen in a dollar store once. Sam had openly expressed what Cas had interpreted as "distaste" for the cheap decoration, and so witnessing him sporting one now almost made the angel laugh. The giant of a man also carried a large box wrapped with colorful paper. 

 

"I took the liberty of figuring out the birthday of your vessel, Jimmy, and that happens to be today." Sam set down the item he carried in, pushing it towards Cas. He also smiled widely, and Cas found himself being watched by both Winchesters. 

 

Cas was appalled at the behavior of these two. They were so serious all of the time, and practically only spoke to him to ask for his angelic assistance. Suddenly wanting to celebrate the birthday of his vessel? Was this their way of showing their appreciation for everything he had done for them?

 

Dean moved forward, smile still in place, and he gently placed a hand on Cas' lower back. The unexpected gesture sent a pleasant tingle up his back. Typically it was,  _ “Cas, personal space,” _ not the soft intimate touch he received now. Was that normal human interaction and he just wasn’t used to it? He definitely could get used to it. 

 

Cas couldn't remember the last time either of the Winchesters looked so pleased. Especially Dean, who Cas noticed mainly only smiled when he used sarcastic humor or flirted with girls.

 

Or was alone with Cas, he realized.

 

It was a nice change, and Cas flourished in the warm atmosphere. He was finally comfortable and didn't feel out of place.

 

Sam pushed the rectangular box towards Cas, but Cas stared at him blankly, unsure of what Sam intended for him to do. 

 

"It's a box, Sam."

 

"Yeah, and you  _ open _ the box!" Sam laughed, then gestured towards the box again.

 

Cas realized that he wasn't supposed to tear the colorful paper like the tv had shown him in the past. He lifted the cover slowly, removing it from the bottom.

 

Inside lay what appeared to be a cake with the words "Happy Birthday!" written in icing. Before today, he didn't realize these two words could be directed towards him, and he smiled in slight shock. 

 

"Happy birthday, Cas!" Dean added more pressure to his back, which put a full-on grin on his face.

 

"Thank you, but, you know I cannot taste the desserts of the human tongue." He appreciated the gesture all the same though and was perfectly content with watching his two friends eat the cake for him.

 

"Nuh uh, we didn't buy this cake for you to not eat it," Sam chastised, already slicing pieces from it. 

 

Castiel was confused. How does one politely refuse? He thought he had performed the action correctly. 

 

"Don't worry, just try it," Dean whispered into his ear, warm air brushing his skin. 

 

That was all it took to get the fork in his hand and cake in his mouth.

 

He expected to taste the flurried motion of molecules, but instead, his tongue felt intense sweetness. Hearing what sounded like a groan, he frowned, but then realized it came from him.

 

"Sounds like you approve," Dean laughed. 

 

The two Winchesters then ate their own pieces, watching Cas as he struggled to identify the flavor of intensified sugar. It was the sweetest thing he had ever ingested, and he wasn't even sure how he could even taste the cake in the first place. Was he losing his angelic abilities? Even if he was, he truly didn't care. 

 

***

 

Later, Sam said he needed to take care of something, leaving Dean and Cas alone. They sat side by side on the couch. That was the point that Cas realized they were in a house. An actual house. No wonder everything had felt so much more cozy than he was used to. Cas didn’t need to sleep, so he never bothered to find a place of residency. He was used to meeting the other two in run-down motels or other varying locations. Just being in a place like this made him feel safe. His thoughts were quickly interrupted though when Dean pulled on him.

 

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked as he was being gently tugged down by his friend. His shoulder and arm tingled from the touch.

 

"Nothing," Dean responded smoothly.

 

"This is certainly not 'nothing,' Dean." Cas noticed he kept repeating Dean's name. It rolled off of his tongue so smoothly that the name was more of a pleasant habit. He also had become hyper aware of when Dean said his own name. It made flurries appear in his stomach. 

 

Dean didn't respond but instead pressed Cas' back firmly against his chest. They both were lying down at this point, Cas' skin practically shivering against the strong muscle. 

 

He bent his legs a little in reflex, wondering if he should push up to a sitting position, but Dean moved his legs so their bodies were flush.

 

Cas sighed contentedly, relaxing into Dean's warm body. A hand came to rest gently on his hip, slowly making its way to cross over his chest. 

 

"Dean, this feels nice," Cas stated bluntly. 

 

Dean's chuckle sent vibrations through the angel. 

 

"I'd hope so. That's why I'm doing it." Cas didn't need to look to know that Dean was smiling again. There was something in his voice that Cas could easily identify. 

 

Despite knowing, Cas was overcome with the urge to see Dean's face and soak in more of that beautiful smile he used to rarely see. 

 

Twisting in Dean's grasp, he finally faced the hunter. Emerald met sapphire, and Cas' heart swelled. He felt more human emotions than ever before at this moment, and he hadn't experienced anything negative. It felt as if he would never feel anything negative again while embraced in Dean's arms. 

 

Dean leaned forward slowly, and Cas closed his eyes in bliss. 

 

When nothing came, he opened his eyes, realizing that they felt crusty and disgusting. He was no longer surrounded by a dainty house, nor Dean's arms. His head swirled with the sudden change in scenery.

 

"Cas," a voice choked out.

 

Cas struggled to focus on the voice, to focus on the person before him. He knew Dean's voice and immediately locked onto the green he knew so well. 

 

"Cas, are you okay? Can you hear me?" 

 

He was still puzzled about what had happened to the sweet little party he had just been at. Where the sweetness on his tongue disappeared to. Where Dean's smile was hiding.

 

Cas thought he nodded his head yes, he was okay, and yes, he could hear, but he wasn't quite sure if his body reacted to the attempt. 

 

Sam appeared by Cas' side, and the two brothers struggled with the restraints until the angel was free. Dean's callused fingers pressed into Cas' arms in order to hold him up. 

 

Sam's voice was soft when he spoke. "Cas, what did you see?"

 

Cas stayed quiet, attempting to think through what he had just experienced. Everything was vaguely blurred around the edges in his mind, but the emotions remained strong. His sense of happiness seemed to still sit in his chest, seeping away as time passed.

 

"I... saw my angelic brethren. We were in heaven, finally living in peace. There was no war. We were... Free. And happy."

 

Cas felt sick as he said the lie. He saw Sam's blurry image nod his head. It seemed like a realistic dream for Cas to have, and he knew that the brothers wouldn't question. Why would Cas have any reason to lie to them? He knew though, that there was no possibility for what he truly desired. The truth presented itself, and he knew that he would only see Dean's fleeting smiles. He would never taste cake, or have a home, or be embraced by Dean so familiarly.

 

It was only once Dean circled his arms tightly around Cas' weak body that he could feel again.

 

Cas didn't know what was happening or why his head hurt, but he knew that this felt right. He allowed himself to slump down, and Dean held up his weight. The angel was surprised to feel wet droplets fall onto his shirt, but he quickly brushed the thought away to rest his cheek against the righteous man's.   
  



End file.
